


Still falling for you

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Cancer, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Possible Character Death, Romance, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus is in love with his best friend Alec who thinks he is in love with Jace. Will Magnus be able to confess his love? Will Alec realize his true feelings for Magnus? What happens when a life threatening disease threatens Magnus's life? Will he be able to have his love or will it be too late?





	Still falling for you

  
Have you ever wondered how come your life is the way it is? Honestly, life makes no sense, life is unpredictable but how come you get the things you don’t crave for and the things you truly want are almost unreachable. How come despite of having money, a good and loving family and a stupid group of friends there still is this hollowness inside your heart? How come your heart still wants something that seems almost impossible for you to get? My dear friend that is what is called "Life". You don't always get what you truly wish for and Magnus realized these as he looked into the irresistible eyes of “Alexander Lightwood” his one and only true love if only he could ever tell.

  
Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Magnus has known him since they were in kindergarten and their friendship wasn't simple, it wasn't like others; their friendship wasn't build on some pencil sharing or some mutual favorite cartoons. No their friendship was quite different that is why it was stronger than any other. Alec was Magnus's light in darkness from the very first day they met saving him from some cruel kids in school and Magnus was Alec's strength yet there was something, something they couldn't pinpoint or maybe wasn't brave enough to.

  
Wondering has always been Magnus's favorite thing to do, sitting in class he would drift off with the train of his thoughts and would daydream about a world with Alec, he would imagine them living in a small cottage sharing single bed, lying together wrapped up in each other arms, he smiled to himself thinking how Magnus would hug Alec closer each time he tries to get out of bed to bring a hot cup of coffee. He would daydream about their kisses and hugs and sometimes his fantasies would flow out of his words in paper as he wrote them down. Writing was his passion and it was also something he was really good at, every time he writes something he first shows that to Alec making him speechless.

  
Sitting in his boring history lecture Magnus was still daydreaming about his fantasy world with Alec when a book hit on his head and he came back to reality looking at his beautiful Alexander Lightwood who was frowning at him.

  
"Ouch Alec that hurts" said Magnus rubbing his head and Alec rolled his eyes at him.

  
"Well mister if you are done with your daydreaming can we go? I am hungry as hell" Alec asked earning a glare from Magnus.

  
"I wasn't daydreaming" Magnus protested. "I was just thinking."

  
"Yeah tell that to someone who actually believe you now come on" Alec bounced and Magnus grabbed his books before following him.

  
"Didn't you eat something at home?" Asked Magnus.

  
"Seriously Magnus it was hours ago, even if I did eat I am again hungry" Alec answered.

  
"Yeah okay whatever" Magnus rolled his eyes making Alec frown as they walk together along the corridor towards the canteen.

  
"Aren't you hungry?" Alec asked as they pass their lockers and Magnus shook his head, Alec looked at him bewildered exhaling.

  
"Seriously Dude you have got some serious disorder, you don’t get hungry at all" Alec exhaled and Magnus laughed hitting him on his arm as they entered the cafeteria where they were met by Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle and Ragnor their other friends. Magnus saw the way Alec blushed when Jace screamed his name and it did something to Magnus, maybe it was jealousy but he hated how close they were.. Anyway he shook his head and joined them, Alec was already seated with Jace so Magnus sat with Ragnor as they ate their burger but for some unknown reason Magnus was not able to eat. He didn't know if it was because of the way Alec and Jace were acting or if he simply was not hungry but he couldn't take another bite so he just slid the plate away making Simon frown.

  
"You are not going to eat that?" He pointed at his burger and Magnus shook his head, Simon immediately grabbed his burger making him chuckle as Alec frowned at him.

  
"Why aren't you eating anything?" Alec asked and Magnus raised his shoulders shaking his head.

  
"I am not hungry" He answered as it was the most obvious thing.

  
"It’s not just about today, I have been noticing you for almost a week you are never hungry" Alec whispered concerned and Magnus frowned because really it was true, it’s been more than a week since he felt the need to eat anything and it was quite disturbing but yet again he shook his head.

  
"I don't know" He replied and Alec squeezed his hand making his skin tingle. Magnus glared at Jace as he took a bite from Alec's burger. Magnus did know he was in love with Alec but he was scared to tell him in case that ruin their friendship but he hated the way Jace was stealing his best friend. He hated seeing Alec getting closer to Jace, it wasn't like he don’t want Alec to have more friends of course he do, but he wants to be his only bestfriend and it killed him to see someone else taking his place. He sighed and looked at his friends forcing a smile.

  
Soon they were done and headed towards their auditorium for games, Alec and Magnus both was fan of basketball, they have been playing since they were kids and were leading the team for tournaments. Jace and Ragnor joined them later in team while Simon was more interested in Music. All four of the team players made their way towards their lockers and changed into their basketball costume. On the signal of their coach the game began, Alec leading them with Magnus by his side while Jace and Ragnor was on the other end. Alec tried to dodge the ball away from Magnus as he circled him smirking.

  
“What? You think I’m going to let you trick me?” Alec asked, Magnus shrugged and moved closer to Alec who instantly changed his position dodging the ball towards the basket scoring a goal, he smirked at Magnus who rolled his eyes making Alec pout and chuckle. Magnus smiled because who wouldn’t Alec was the cutest thing ever.

  
After another bell it was Magnus who was leading dodging the ball from Alec, when he tried to seize him he turned around and ran the other way around with Alec on his back. He was doing very well and was almost about to goal but all of a sudden his vision blurred, his breaths shortened and he was not able to feel his legs. He immediately stopped on his position for few seconds before dropping the ball down. Alec frowned seeing Magnus confused, he saw him struggling for breaths and immediately ran towards him frowning. Magnus’s vision blurred even more and his legs gave out, he fell down on the floor before Alec lifted him up into his arms supporting him with his back.

  
“Hey hey its okay I got you” Alec whispered rubbing his back.

  
“Alexander” Magnus gasped for breath, Alec frowned more his heart throbbing as Ragnor and Jace joined them.

  
“What happened?” They both asked in union and Alec shook his head keeping Magnus closer as his breaths labeled. When he was stable enough he sat straight drinking water from the bottle given to him by some student there. He looked at worried faces of his friends and sighed.

  
“I don’t know what happened” he spoke earning a glare from Ragnor and look of confusion from Alec. “I seriously don’t I just felt lightheaded all of a sudden”

  
“Maybe because you haven’t eaten anything” Ragnor pointed, Jace nodded along and Alec glared at Magnus.

  
“Come on let’s get you something to eat” he said helping Magnus stand up, the bell rang and both Ragnor and Jace waved them goodbye as Magnus followed Alec towards cafeteria confused and worried, he was kind of scared that there was something wrong with him and his constant headache wasn’t doing any good.

.

.

.

.

“Here your favorite cheese burger with extra sauce just the way you like” Alec handed the burger to Magnus who sighed but grabbed nevertheless. He was still not hungry but he knew he had to eat or Alec would kill him so he quietly took a bite and swallowed it.

  
“Seriously Magnus you scared me there” Alec breathed and Magnus looked at him apologetically.

  
“Sorry” He apologized and Alec shook his head moving forward grabbing his hand. Magnus’s heartbeat increased and his heart did a little loop jump when Alec’s soft fingers brushed against his, he looked down towards their intertwined hands smiling softly.

  
|”Magnus tell me honestly, is there something bothering you?” Alec asked concerned making him frown as he shook his head.

  
“No why?” he asked back.

  
“You are not eating anything and you almost fall unconscious Magnus, this isn’t good” Alec pointed and Magnus placed his burger back on the plate sipping on his juice. He looked at Alec sighing.

 

"Trust me there is nothing that is bothering me, I think I was running low of energy thats why I fainted" Magnus assured him even though he knew it was a lie.

 

"Thats exactly what I am saying, you need energy and you arent eating" Alec pointed.

 

"I wasnt hungry, I think its just stress of team and studies" Magnus guessed and Alec looked at him suspiciously.

 

"Honestly Alexander I am okay" Magnus squeezed his hand and Alec nodded slowly smiling a little making him smile too.

 

"Good now finish this burger" Alec smirked and Magnus groaned. He didnt know what to worry about more, the fact that he was in love with Alexander lightwood or the fact that something was really really wrong with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After a very very long time, here I am with a new heartbreaking story. Updates for this one will not be that frequent like my others but I promise to finish this one too you all gotta b patient with me. Also apologies for mistakes! 
> 
> Share your views, should I continue or what?  
> With love.


End file.
